


Quasar

by It_Just_Be_Like_That



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Reader ends up in a different world, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_Just_Be_Like_That/pseuds/It_Just_Be_Like_That
Summary: One year ago the world awakened around me. Somehow, my life as a magical student was taken and replaced with the life of a mage's servant. The joyful young girl I once was became a stoic woman and I haven't been able to live correctly since.But the High Mage, Lord Viren, discovered the wand in my hand and the magic in my veins. He's demanded I become his apprentice. I visited his quarters many a time yet that damned mirror has only called to me now. What is it and why does my heart yearn to know its secrets?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on Archive. Bear with me, I still need to learn this site's secrets ahaha

“Do they know?” The woman asks, concerned.

I sigh, “One- a-and the King.” Two women behind her call for her to hurry and she shakes her head.

“Well, we mustn't let this out to anyone else!” The brunette, Reneis, hissed as she hurried away from me, hands occupied with a tray of food. I nod to Reneis and finger the object hidden in my boot, tempted to pull it from its hiding spot and caress it now.

But I know not the consequences of my secrets or how it should affect the future. Dejected, I leave the item to my boot.

The tall hallway in which I walk is clean from the cleaning service that came around this morning. The red carpet hasn't a speck of dust or litter and the tile beneath is spotless, nearly sparkling. Many empty metal armors stand erect on the walls and hold shining swords of silver, not sharp but given the illusion that they are battle ready. 

They send shivers down my spine, however, I creep calm-footed past them and breath in shallow gasps. I sense something unfortunate ahead.

I shake it off because in front of my path is a dark door, although it's color is the same as the rest of the castle's doors. This door leads to a dark master, one of relentless torment and hunger for power. He reminds me of someone I once knew, someone who was also in pursuit of dark magic.

His snake-like eyes will never fade from memory. It is a terrible moment to relive.

Once I reach the door, an aura of danger and darkness swarm my head and alters my overall mood. I feel irritated and on the brink of madness suddenly. I knock hesitantly. 

“Enter,” says a deep, reluctant voice.

I breathe in once and brace myself for a reason I do not understand. My hand twists the door handle and when I push, the heavy door creaks open. 

The Dark Mage, Lord Viren, stands at his desk as his eyes are glued to a large scroll. His hands prop his body on the surface, his head is bent studiously. As I step into the room, he turns to stare at me with blue-grey eyes. I hate those eyes.

“High Mage,” I speak in my lightest voice, lowering my head as a sign of respect. 

I do not respect him. 

“Supper is ready.”

I wish I would've poisoned it.

He swivels his head to return his glare to the scroll. When he speaks, his voice is dismissive in the most subtle of ways. I barely notice it. “I'll come down later,” he rejects the dinner offer. 

I was instructed to retrieve him, but I'm not his usual servant... I have no clue how to handle him. “Sir, Opeli has asked us of your presence. She says you-”

“To Hell with what Opeli says,” Lord Viren snaps, “I'm close to a decision.”

His ferocity surprises me. The Lords in the castle take well after their late king; I have not been spoken to like this since I joined the servants in their work. However… there is an unmistakable curiosity that lurks beneath my shock and I cannot escape it.

“A decision, My Lord?”

Lord Viren seems to debate sharing his findings with me. He turns his head slightly to give me a vicious but interested side glare. After a moment of contemplating, though, he shakes his head and shifts away. “Nothing, it isn't of your concern,” he states strongly and I back off.

“Of course, My Lord. I'm sorry.” He nods and I retreat from his room. 

I tend to tread carefully when in the presence of Lord Viren, more so than any other High Council Advisors. As of now, I was the only servant who knew of the torture he committed to an elf and the only one who had any idea what he did in his dungeon. I also knew he held a prisoner down under the castle, a man that was, in fact, one of us. 

The man scares me more than the soldiers did. Of course, none of the King’s men could conjure storms or fire, or turn my sheets into spiders. Not to mention, Lord Viren has a knack for killing or tampering with the lives of others. 

Speaking of… it is nearing dinner. I should be-

“[name]!” A maid calls attractively to me as I quietly make my own path down the halls. I stutter in my walk and turn to stare at her. She quickly dances up to my side and smiles. “Hi,” she laughs sweetly.

Yes, as I was saying; I should be getting the elf his dinner. He most likely won't eat, but it seems savage to not offer food to anyone. The elf hasn’t eaten at all, and either claims that I poisoned the food or tells me that he is already dead. There… isn’t anything else he has said to me but two restated sentences. I have no clue what “I’m already dead,” means and I have little intention of finding out soon.

“Good morning, Josephine,” I say with a smile. She sidles up to my side as I continue creeping down the hallway. 

“I heard the King has moved you closer to Lord Viren’s servants,” she giggled annoyingly once her words stopped pouring from her mouth. “What’s that about?”  
I keep my eyes trained on the end of the hallway- conversations with Josephine ended terribly and she nearly always tried her hand at flattering me. “His Highness thought it should be better for me that I help his trusted advisor,” I informed her through gritted teeth. I never liked her much.

Moreover, it was none of her business whether the King suggests me to a different Lord. Last week she switched from cleaning the ground floor to cleaning the fourth, yet did I bother to meddle in her personal matters? I believe I did not.

Besides, the King understood my… situation and decided my serving to Lord Viren could aide the kingdom. He believed the item in my boot could sway Viren into using his dark magic for good- or at least he led me to think that is what he wished would happen. I am not so sure I will be able to make him see the damage dark magic creates. 

My fingers ache and yearn; it is too tempting not to grab the wand. With a sigh I resist my urges and reset, tuning Josephine's mindless chatter in once more.

“...and Reneis said not to worry, but how could I not worry when you’re so distant?” She turned brown eyes to my own and looked slightly concerned. Her footsteps paused as she follows behind me. “Everyone is worried about you, [name]. When you first showed up, you were so happy, but now you-”

“I have only become accustomed to a life of serving,” I respond, understanding what she says but I do not wish to engage in conversation with Josephine. 

“See?” She calls loudly, catching up to my side. “A year ago you would’ve said something like, ‘I get you,’ or ‘it just be like that, Jo’.” Frantically she waves her hands around and I lean away from them. I do not like to be touched, and a brush of skin from Josephine is especially unwanted.

“People can change, Jo…” I said, formalities dropping quickly. We used to be good friends - maybe even closer - when I arrived, but she released my secrets to the King and my silent life changed. I… haven’t been the same person since. 

Jo’s brown eyes stare longingly at me, but she says nothing. We turn a corner and I am met with another door. “You have work, and so do I,” Jo says coldly as she turns and walks away. Her shoulders are pressed up and back, her chin lifted, her hips swaying hypnotically. I have to force my eyes away from her retreating figure.

I knock harshly on the door. In a few moments, another young woman opens it. In her pale hands is a thick, worn book the color of dead lilacs. Her black hair spills over her shoulders and her grass green eyes stare up at me curiously. 

“Oh, [name],” she croaks in her strangely attractive voice. She looks behind her, possibly looking through the thick glass of her window at the sun.

This is Claudia, Lord Viren’s only daughter. She has her fun with dark magic and dresses in evil colors, but Claudia is known to be dorky and unsuspecting. I don't trust her. 

“It is that time already, huh?” She opens the door wider and I stand aside, ready to follow her back to her father's dungeons. The thought nearly makes me shudder, but I nod to Claudia and watch her sweep ahead of me. “Let's hurry this time- Dad was so mad we were late she nearly blew his top,” the young girl laughs as her feet kick more quickly. I do not laugh. How could anyone find a Dark Lord funny?

Hugging the book to her chest, Claudia led the way to the dungeons. However hesitant I felt, my feet followed hers. 

Obediently, I trailed behind Claudia as she rambled consistently about her spell book and the contents she found. Though I understood her words, I pretended to be uneducated in the magic arts and asked questions when she looked like she wanted a response. Yes, I know not how to handle her father, but I had Claudia memorized. 

Arrival at her father's doors came sooner than I wished. I swallowed, ready to face him once more. Claudia laughed mockingly at me.

“I don't know why you're so scared of him,” she spoke in a joking tone, one that would have had another servant chuckling. I am no other servant. Claudia has no idea what she and her father are toying with. Such magic destroys a person, breaks them down until nothing but hunger and dangerous ambition are left. 

...My best friends and more lost their lives to a man who fell because of dark magic uses. Tom Riddle was only a man as Viren is, but he-

Claudia bursts through the doors when her father refuses to answer. He isn't here, I conclude as I look around the Lord’s room. Confidently, his daughter struts into his quarters and heads toward a bookshelf at the far left of the back wall. She fiddles with the books, but I have no interest in what she is trying to achieve. Something else catches my eye.

The mirror by his desk glances sunlight from one of the windows. I blink as it touches my eyes for a second before I move to see it clearly. It is large and towers over me even from where I stand. I have to squint at it from the sunlight in my eyes, but its frame is intricate and made of shiny, golden metal. Carved into its front are symbols I do not understand, but they look smooth on the inside. I want to trace my fingers over them or feel the cold metal of the mirror’s frame.

But a sound of grinding stone startles me and brings me back to where I was. Claudia sends a strange look my direction and I shake my head, not mentioning the mirror. Shrugging, the girl disappears behind a moved bookshelf and motions for me to follow. I do but hesitate to stare at the mirror once more, wondering why it made me so damn curious.


	2. Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key ideas: [name] talks to Runaan but he refuses to eat, he does, however, notice how much hatred and fear she has of lord virus. when the group heads back, [name] casts a sorry glance to Runaan but his face doesn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA

       Stereotypical dungeons are cold and dark, but this one is lit and lukewarm. Torches are nailed to the stone walls. Their orange and red fires blaze dangerously, however, they are warm, therefore I enjoy them and ignore their threatening flames.

       Claudia leads the way toward the elf’s cell. Yes, Lord Viren is holding an elf in his dungeon where no one would ever find him.

        We descend the winding stairs and stop at the bottom. Lord Viren waits patiently at the last step, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. Irritation claws at his expression but he stands tall still and maintains a small grip on his sanity. I understand why he is so angry when I look to my left.

       General Amaya’s sign language translator, Gren, is chained to the stone wall and seems to have a happy time talking Lord Viren’s ear off. A pleasant warmth spreads in my chest at the thought of someone suddenly able to annoy the High Mage this much- I almost laugh with glee.

       Viren glances up when Claudia shuffles in his direction and he grins darkly. “Are we ready?” He asks in a regal voice that makes me sick. Claudia nods in confirmation and the dark mage’s grin widens. Whirling to his left, he leaves behind a tray of food on a foldable table and starts to the dungeon cell door far down the hall. I stoop low to grab the tray and scamper along behind Claudia, who follows her father without a second thought.

       I stare absently at the food and try to focus on it only to distract my mind from the person behind the cell door. There is a small serving of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, a drumstick of chicken rolls around on the white plate, and a glass that is three quarters full of water.

       The door creaks open and I feel dread setting in my stomach. _‘Don’t look at him, don’t look at him, don’t-’_ the thought repeats in my head as Claudia and Viren step aside to allow me by.  I try not to give any sound close to a whimper or a squeak as I set the tray down before the starved elf and drop to my knees.

       As the heavy door slams shut, I breathe heavily. Claudia and Viren have learned from the last few times and stay outside, discussing something I care not about. Though glad they agreed to give me the privacy I requested, I wonder how suspicious of me they are now.Nervous, I turn [eye color] eyes to the elf and feel desperate.

       He slides his eyes away from me and, although I assume he doesn’t mean it, his horned head drops tiredly. Concern fills every part of me and I reach for the plate. The elf shakes his head, expression grim.

       “You _need_ to eat,” I say quietly, voice hushed. I know Viren and Claudia cannot hear me, but their presences intimidate me. “Your body won’t survive like this-”

       “My body will do what it will,” his croaking, exhaustion-filled voice snaps at me, “I am already dead.”

       I lean back slightly and carefully press, “Whatever mindset you’ve adopted, you’re alive as alive can be.”

       “Don’t you see?” The elf groans, bright green eyes glaring daggers into my soul. He growls, “The mission was _compromised_. I’ve been imprisoned for my mistake, imprisoned by dark humans-”

       I know I have gotten him to speak before, but I do not like what he says now.

      “-Imprisoned by monsters! _I am already dead_.”

       The ferocity of his voice startles me and I lean further backwards. _Monster_ floats around in my head and I look away from him. I hated that word, mostly because I used it to describe Lord Viren and, at times, Claudia- but I do not like it used on me. But I can’t help but think, if I am alright with holding a prisoner as I am now, doesn’t that make me a monster, too? How can I do nothing as I have been?

      At least I try to get him to eat.

       My eyes fall to my lap where my hands grip each other tightly. The tray of food catches my attention. If he won’t _eat_ maybe he’ll _drink_. It is a naive person’s mindset, but I was desperate and hopeful.

       “Will you at least drink the water?”

       He glares defiantly at me, and I sigh.

       “A sip, that’s all I ask.” Pleading wasn’t something I would do for anyone else, but this one feels different.

       The elf shakes his head and my stature drops, shoulders sulking, back hunching. I go to reach for the tray and get up at the same time. On my feet, I cast a sorrow filled glance at the elf and walk around the cell’s table. There, the tray is set down and I sigh, dejected once more. My hands must be very wild as I bring them back to my body, because I knock over a candle on accident.

       It rolls on the table and off its edge, crashing to the ground with a soft ‘ _thunk_ ’.

       “Shit,” I curse without thinking and freeze. It is absolutely black inside the cell without the candle burning, I cannot see one thing. Not even my hands. I debate searching the ground to for the candle, but the elf is right where it fell. I… do not wish to look for the candle, in pitch blackness, next to the prisoner. As said before, I don’t like being touched, and touching another brings the same uncomfortable feeling to my chest.

       I have other options, but I do not want them. I desire what is in my boot.

       Quickly, my hands flies for my dress and ventures under it and into the tall shoe. The wand is still tucked away into it, pressed against my calf. Happy to feel its wooden handle, I whip it out into the air for the first time in a very long while and smile my most joyful smile.

       “ _Lumos_ ,” I say and grin when I realize how enchanting my voice sounds. The thinnest part of the wand, the opposite end of the intricately carved handle, glows in a bright ball of blue light and illuminates the cell. A cheery feeling bursts from my chest and I sigh through my nostrils in glee.

       I soon remember I was not here to do magic and scurry from the table to the elf, who reels back in shock. The candle is found near his knee and I grip it quickly before anything could happen to it. Then, without much hesitation, I placed it on the table and breathed.

        Pointing the end of the wand at the candle, I demanded clearly, “ _Incendio_.” The candle exploded in flames and began to melt as the flame kindled from the wick. I watched as the blaze of it slows and becomes little, a single blaze of fire on the thin wick and beam proudly.

       “You-” the elf says frantically, “‘You’re like _them_ ! You’ve lied to me, just like the rest of you. I knew humans were nothing but untruthful _monsters_.”

       I spin around and open and close my lips several times, but nothing comes out. I am no monster, I have _fought_ monsters and they took my friends’ lives. _‘I am no monster,’_ I tell myself then panic; Lord Viren could hear the elf’s shouting.

      “Please,” I quietly plead again, feeling strange and lost, “I’m not a-”

       “Lies,” the elf spat. “They’re all _lies_.”

       I drop to his eye level, looking into his green eyes. “It isn’t dark magic,” I whisper, “Please, just listen-”

       “Never,” he snapped in my face, “Not to a _human_.”

       I reel back from him but mutter, “You mustn’t ever murmur a word to Lord Viren, _ever_ . Please, this secret keeps me _alive_.” I can see the wheels turning behind his eyes from my words, thoughts were showing across his face that I hadn’t the time to tear apart and delve into. I needed safety, in case the elf mutters my secret to Viren while I stood in his presence.

       The door swings open and I tense as Lord Viren’s voice calls out in the cell. “Has he eaten?”

       I stand quickly and manage a brief, shaky bow. “No, My Lord. He refuses,” I whisper, his eyes casting fear into my heart. Though my heart is pumping quickly, I can breathe calmly. Claudia snorts as I move to the door.

        “I don’t think I could ever not eat,” she jokes, but I am far from laughing. I fear Viren as he glares after my retreating figure, suspicion in his expression. I try calming my nerves, but there isn’t anything to distract me as I climb the winding stairs once more. I bite back tears as anxiety roars behind my eyes. I can only hope that, tomorrow, I live.

* * *

 

       _‘Gods, that was so dramatic,’_ my early morning thoughts worry tiredly. I was remembering last night’s chore in a different way, but my desperation and embarrassing moments stay the same. I step into the tub as other servants hum and get ready for their days. Reneis (reh-nAY-s) had filled the tub with warm water and let me have her shampoo and conditioner, praising its “magical soothing properties” while she danced around the bathroom in a towel.

       The women in the Servants’ House have learned how to live together. There were only six full bathrooms in the quarters and thirty-seven women in total. We decided to divide the bathrooms between girls- there were five groups of six girls and one of seven who took one bathroom. The groups were thought of by ages; Reneis, five other young women, and I made one group, six women in their thirties made another, a group of six older teenagers (including Josephine) created a third group, and the list goes on.

       The girls in my group seemed to have no problem sharing a bathroom and proved it as they occupied parts of it all at once. For example, Reneis had showered as two young women brushed their teeth and hair at the mirror. As I get in the shower now, two other women would use the sink and mirror.

       I know that two of these women refused to ever share a shower, even when they run as late as Josephine. However, the last two women… _did_ shower together. I don’t think of it as strange, of course, but there was never a first warning. We learned the hard way.

      “Thank you, Reneis,” I called to her as I hung my towel on it’s rack and closed the curtain around the tub. The two women crept into the bathroom as I verbally allowed them to and the women began finishing their morning routines. One sang beautifully as she combed her hair slowly and the other swayed to the sound.

       “ _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_ ” The words echoed throughout the small room as I pressed the soap-covered sponge on my skin. The smell of honey wafted from Reneis’ shampoo and I relaxed at the scent. It really was magical, was it not?

       “ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_ ,” Jen sings softly.

        I hear her girlfriend, Lishay, sniff the air ad sigh. “[name], that smells _so_ good,” her lovely voice compliments.

       “It’s Reneis’,” I smile to myself, feeling my fingers in my soaking hair and move them along my scalp. I sigh heavily. This is the kind of touch I crave, not strangers hands all over me. I don’t like when Josephine touches me, but I had a boy I called my own before my life here. _He_ is what I crave, but I can’t reach him in this universe.

        “Sing with me, [name],” Jen asks sweetly  and waits for my first few notes. We normally sing in the mornings, an attempt to get me happy and Jen’s urges soothed. After a moment, I remember the lyrics to Jen’s song and let my voice mingle with hers.

       “ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_.” I did not sing a duet with Jen yesterday morning, and the day went terribly. Maybe today will be better. If not, this song is pretty anyway.

        “ _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_.” I wonder what is meant for me as I wash the soap from my hair and lather it with conditioner. Then, I wonder who should take my hand, now that the blond boy I loved is gone.

* * *

 

       It's crazy to think a year ago I was only a teenage student attending boarding school. A full blooded witch, I was talented in the arts of witchcraft and excelled in all categories of school. I was top of my class and friends with boys and tend girls who no one bothered to attempt relationships with- I even _dated_ the most hated boy in the school. At least he was nice with me.

       But even then I thought something was missing from my life. I knew not the consequences of experimenting with magic and I should have listened to Draco; this _did_ end badly.

       After our last year of schooling (which was nicknamed the “War Year”), I stole a Time Turner - a necklace magicked to allow it's user the ability to turn back time. In a desperate attempt to change the past, I tried so hard to extract the power within it. But I failed. Instead of the past, I changed myself. I am no longer home, now trapped in a medieval fantasy world I never knew could have existed.

       I guess it was the spells and self-created magic I used. They were the wrong spells; I have no idea what I was thinking. I was desperate to get my friends and family back that I blinded myself. I am rightfully ashamed of my actions and regret every minute I spent figuring out the spells to use.

       If… I were completely honest, I hate it here. I cannot deal with another war; the emotional toll would drive me over the edge. We just lost our King nearly a week ago.

       I don't want to deal with this any longer. I miss home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA SO I GAve you some looks into her life before serving in the castle and -scree- it was an afterthought but I hope it clears /something/ up.  
> Yes I know, it's a stretch... hush


End file.
